Voice
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: P2. Perasaan, masa lalu dan melodi indah yang bercampur menjadi satu. Eikichi/Lisa, ONESHOT, merujuk ke songfict.


**Rating: **Teen

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer: **Shin Megami Tensei : Persona 2 Innocent Sin (Tsumi)/ Eternal Punishment (Batsu) © ATLUS. Voice-Kimi no Kioku songs © Kawamura Yumi.

**Characters/Pairings: **Mishina Eikichi, Lisa Silverman. Condong ke Lisa-centric. –Eikichi/Ginko.

**Warning(s):** OOC, typo, dan karakterisasi gagal. Mungkin fanfic ini agak mirip song-fic.

AU CONTENTS

-Saya jadiin anggota MUSES disini temannya Lisa walaupun Lisa aslinya ga terlalu sreg sama mereka.

-Eikichi bisa main gitar...oke, jadi dia diajarin Tatsuya.

-Saya gatau timeline jelasnya, tetapi umpamakan ini AU setelah Eternal Punishment.

-Hanya ada satu bahasa Cantonese yang saya pakai disini, _ching-yan_, yap, artinya darling.

Let's begin!

* * *

><p><strong>Voice<strong>

2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p>"<strong>Untuk hari ini cukup sekian!"<strong>

Dua kali tepukan, latihan itu pun berakhir. Sasaki Ginji, pelatih dan manager dari regu **MUSES** itu membubarkan ketiga cewek bintang utama di **Seven Sister High** tersebut. Sebentar lagi, kota Sumaru akan merayakan hari jadinya yang entah kesekian. Oleh karena itu, Seven Sister High dan Kasugayama High secara tumben-tumbennya akan mengadakan pentas seni gabungan.

Karena itu juga, girlband MUSES menjadi bintang utama yang akan tampil mewakili Seven Sister High, dengan lagu hits mereka juga, **JOKER**. Untuk Kasugayama High sendiri, tidak ada yang tahu siapa bintang utama mereka, ya, itu adalah rahasia! Walau reputasi **Kasugayama High **terlampau rendah, tak ada salahnya untuk berharap mereka akan menyuguhkan tontonan menyenangkan, bukan?

"Lisa, Asagi! Kalian harus meresapi koreografi lebih banyak malam ini untuk besok, oke?" ucap Sasaki Ginji. "Kalian tidak boleh kalah pamor dengan Kasugayama!"

"Siap Ginji-san!" Asagi dan Miki mengiyakan.

"Lisa, latih suaramu juga!" titah sang manager. "Kau harus siap menyanyikan bagian terakhir JOKER dengan tepat."

"Ah, baik." Lisa mengangguk.

"Kau pasti bisa, Lisa! Jangan lupa kau menyanyikan lagu baru kita juga!" Asagi memulai _cheering_. Miki men-support dengan sedikit tepuk tangan.

"Ah,ahahaha, a-akan kuusahakan~" malu-malu, Lisa mengangguk.

"Siapa tahu pacarmu di Kasugayama menonton juga lho, Lisa!"

"A-Apanya! Aku kan hanya suka pada _ching-yan _Tatsuya!"

Sedikit agrumen itu berlanjut, memang Lisa sangat menyukai senior di Seven Sister yang bernama Suou Tatsuya, tetapi, mengingat seseorang yang ia—tidak, mereka—sebut dengan _oneesan_ tengah Tatsuya kejar, berusaha mendahului kakaknya dalam hal cinta. Perasaan miliknya itu lamat-lamat urung di hatinya dan mulai memudar seiring waktu berjalan.

_(Lagipula, Tatsuya telah menolaknya sekali—dan itu di depan semuanya.)_

Hari itu, setelah latihan ia seperti biasa tidak ingin langsung pulang ke rumah, ia ingin sedikit mengelilingi kota Sumaru. Bukan berarti ia benci rumahnya, ia hanya sulit beradaptasi dengan keadaan rumah yang sangat Jepang—karena itu ia jarang berada di rumah dulu.

_(Sampai-sampai ia sering berjalan di waktu malam—di pelataran hotel, di sekitar kamar.)_

Itu masa lalu. Masa-masa ia menjadi _enjo-kosai _sudah berakhir, ia bukanlah wanita seperti itu. Ya, masa lalu harus ditinggalkan untuk mencapai masa sekarang dan masa depan yang tak terpikirkan. Walau Lisa masih harus benar-benar banyak berbuat sesuatu, setidaknya untuk menghapus suramnya masa lalu.

Sesaat ia hendak menuju parkiran motor, mengharap ia akan bertemu dengan Tatsuya di tengah jalan, ia mendengar dua suara yang familiar.

Hanakouji Miyabi-san...sepertinya, anak sekelasnya yang agak tambun tetapi manis dan juga seorang pemuda dari sekolah lain yang sangat, sangat ia kenali. Apalagi dengan rambut biru jabrik, seragam biru, dandanan putih tebal mirip _visual-kei _itu—

_Mishina Eikichi_.

Mereka berdua tengah mengobrol akrab, saking akrabnya bahkan Lisa yang mengintip dari sisi kejauhan entah kenapa merasa...kesal, gundah dan tidak suka. _Tumben sekali si kapten-celana-dalam mengobrol dengan perempuan, terlebih lagi, Hanakouji-san_. Gadis baik-baik seperti dia buat apa masih bergaul dengan berandalan Kasugayama macam dia?

"Hei, Eikichi! Kau lagi ngapain disini? Ini bukan tempat anak-anak Kasukou!" Lisa melompat maju, mengganggu mereka.

"Ginko? Harusnya aku yang tanya, ngapain kau?" seru Eikichi melihat gadis itu muncul. "Apa salahnya? Toh Seven tidak pernah memasang peraturan untuk membunuh tiap-tiap anak Kasukou, kan?"

Miyabi memperhatikan mereka berdua adu mulut dengan pasif, ia pelan-pelan tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa, Hanakouji-san?" Eikichi menaikan alis, terheran-heran melihat gadis tambun itu tertawa senang.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa kok, Eikichi-kun." Gadis itu berucap. "Nanti aku SMS kau saja, oke? Sampai nanti."

Gadis berambut hitam itu berlalu pelan tepat melalui sebelah Lisa, mengingat arah pintu masuk ke Seven ada di sekitar sana. Angin berhembus pelan, membawa kata-kata yang tersirat lembut—

—Lisa mendadak terdiam, Miyabi masuk ke dalam sekolah, Eikichi sontak kebingungan.

"Oi, Ginko!" serunya seraya mengetuk pelan kepala gadis itu. "Kenapa?"

_(Sesuatu langsung membuatnya __**resah.**__)_

"Apa-apaan sih, Ginko, Ginko! Dasar kapten celana dalam!" Lisa menghindar dari Eikichi, gadis _caucassian _itupun keluar dari areal Mishina dan pergi begitu saja dari Seven dengan raut cemberut tanpa sebab.

"...Haaaah?" ketua band Gas Chamber itu berusaha mengejar. "Oi, Ginko! Sini! Oi!"

Sayang gadis itu sudah berlari ke trotoar berikutnya dan menghilang. Eikichi pada akhirnya hanya bisa mendengus, bingung dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kenapa sih...? Gadis aneh."

* * *

><p>Berlari pelan, lama-lama nada larinya makin statis, melambat dan berhenti. Lisa menghela nafas panjang, kata-kata Hanakouji Miyabi barusan masih terngiang di kepalanya.<p>

"_Aku yang cemburu lho, Lisa-san."_

Ya, kalimat itu. Kalimat yang datang dari bibir Miyabi, entah kalimat itu memang direncanakan atau kalimat tersebut memang ia ingin katakan, cuma—

Apa yang gadis itu cemburukan? Dia dengan Eikichi? Hah. Suatu suratan konyol. Mereka kan hanya teman, ya, teman. Teman berantem, teman satu tim, bukan seperti itu, bukan seperti yang dia pikirkan, bukan—

Ya, bukan, mereka bukan apa yang disebut dalam kamus sebagai _sepasang kekasih_ atau _pacaran_. Bukan, bukan, bukan!

"Lisa?"

Suara lembut bagaikan wanita menyapanya dari arah lain yang tak ia duga. Gadis itu berjalan tanpa arah sampai menuju tempat itu, Kuil Alaya. Tepat disana tengah duduk teman baiknya selain Eikichi, pemuda manis yang identik dengan bunga, pemuda yang juga berasal dari Kasukou, sama seperti Eikichi juga—

—Kurosu Jun, atau mungkin Kashihara Jun. Marganya tergantung orangtuanya.

"Jun...?"

Surai birunya melambai sesaat, "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"—Eh?"

Tidak disadarinya air matanya sudah turun. Lisa meraba pelupuk matanya yang basah. Tunggu, kenapa? Kenapa ia menangis? Apa yang ia tangisi? Kenapa, _kenapa?_

"Kemarilah, aku akan mendengarmu." Seutas senyum mempersilahkan, Lisa pun berjalan mendekati Jun dan duduk di sebelah pemuda tersebut.

Awalnya mereka diam, menunggu satu sama lain untuk bicara. Lisa hanya memeluk lututnya sementara tangan Jun bermain di bunga sakura yang pelan-pelan melayang jatuh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jun pelan. Lisa menggeleng.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Tatsuya?" pertanyaan kedua, Lisa masih menggeleng.

"Kamu marah dengan Maya-nee?" lontaran ketiga, Lisa tidak kunjung menjawab iya.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Eikichi-kun?"

"..."

"Ah, aku mengerti." Jun berdehem. "Apakah sama artinya dengan setangkai mawar kuning?"

"Aku tidak tahu bahasa bunga, Jun..."

"Maaf kalau aku salah." Jun menambahkan. "Kau tidak ingin cerita padaku?"

"..."

"Lisa...?"

"Hei, Jun."

"Hmm?"

"...Jangan beritahu Eikichi, ya?"

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, hari pentas.<p>

Lisa awalnya hanya diam saja di barisan bangku tunggu, pentas MUSES baru saja berlangsung dengan sukses, yang tersisa hanyalah _guest _dari Kasugayama High. Hanya saja sampai sekarang ia—

_(—terbayang hari kemarin.)_

"Hei, Lisa, kau tidak ingin melihat guest dari Kasugayama?" ajak Asagi, Mika sudah keluar lebih dulu. "Pasti mereka konyol, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

"Ah, ka-kalian duluan saja."

Pikirannya masih kalut, suasana harinya masih serasa semu. Rasanya kalimat yang diucapkan Jun kemarin benar, namun masih banyak kata _tapi _dan perasaan penolakan di hati dan pikirannya mengenai _orang itu_.

_(Kapten celana dalam, ya, dia memang cowok bodoh, cowok bodoh yang selalu memberinya simpati, cowok bodoh yang selalu mengisi harinya, cowok bodoh yang membuatnya cemburu, cowok bodoh yang—)_

"_YAK SAUDARA-SAUDARA, PENAMPILAN BERIKUTNYA ADALAH BAND PAPAN ATAS DARI KASUGAYAMA HIGH, GAS CHAMBER!"_

Suara sang MC seakan menyeruak telinga Lisa, gadis itupun berdiri tegang tak kuasa berteriak. Gadis itupun keluar dari tempat ia duduk menuju arah panggung, menyaksikan sosok Mishina Eikichi tengah berada di atas panggung, dengan seragam Kasukou beserta beberapa ajudannya lengkap dengan instrumennya. Eikichi memegang sebuah gitar akustik yang sudah tersambung dengan amplifier.

"Ehm, tes tes. _GOOD DAY, EVERYBODY_. KAMI DARI GAS CHAMBER!"

Ucapan sang _lead vocalist _itu tentu saja berbuah tawa dari murid-murid Seven. Tentu saja, kapan lagi orang nomor satu yang ditakuti Kasukou itu (sok) berbicara bahasa Inggris? Lisa saja yang awalnya tegang sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Saya Mishina Eikichi sebagai vokalis dan gitaris, lalu ada Ken sebagai drum, Shogo sebagai bassist dan Takeshi untuk keyboard!"

Riuh rendah murid-murid Kasukou mulai terasa di tribun lawan, mereka mengelu-elukan Gas Chamber sejadi-jadinya.

"Ya, kami akan membawakan dua lagu, yang pertama adalah _Voice_, kupersembahkan untuk seseorang—"

Kembali terjadi tabrak suara antara penonton dengan _mic _pembawa acara, si vokalis hanya tersipu malu dengan dukungan tersebut.

"Ehhem, ya, ini dipersembahkan untuk—seseorang—yang mungkin sedang menangis entah dimana, aku tidak tahu kenapa..." ucapnya dengan lantang. "Semoga dengan lagu ini kau kembali tersenyum."

Kata-kata tersebut membuat Lisa bungkam. Senar gitar bergumam. Nada lagu berdentum.

* * *

><p>—<p>

_I hear a voice that causes me to start walking  
>So that I can go on all sorts of paths<em>

—

"Hei Jun,"

"Ya?"

"Apa aku salah untuk mencintai seseorang yang kubenci?"

—

_Everyone will surely find the dream that they had when they were young  
>We'll start walking our separate ways as we go in search of it<br>__We're no longer children any more but, we'll never fully become adults  
><em>_We can live on in that odd little transition_

—

"Tentu saja tidak ada yang salah soal itu, semua orang patut dicintai dan mencintai, bukan?"

"Begitu, ya?"

"Apa kau serius dengan perasaanmu, Lisa?"

—

_I hear a voice that causes me to not give up  
>And go on all sort of paths<em>_You hear a voice that causes your heart to say stay by my side  
>So that we can catch hold of our dreams<em>

—

"Tentu saja, aku, aku—"

"Tenang saja, pasti Eikichi-kun menerima perasaanmu."

"Kau...serius?"

"Ya, aku yakin sekali."

—

_I pray, like a sacred virgin_  
><em>I wish. like a white pilgrim<em>  
><em>I look up, like a noble knight<em>  
><em>I sing, like a beautiful poet<em>

_And take your hand, we will walk eternally_

_Isn't it?_

—

Semua mata yang tertuju pada panggung terdiam, terlebih lagi saat salah satu anggota MUSES naik ke atas panggung tepat di hadapan para personil Gas Chamber tanpa permisi pada siapapun. Lagu awal sudah berakhir, yang tersisa hanya lagu kedua dan terakhir.

"Ginko, ngapain kau—"

"Eikichi,"

"...Ya?"

Seraya mengenggam _standing_ _mic _yang digunakan Eikichi, Lisa mengambil alih.

"Bolehkah aku bernyanyi bersamamu?"

x x x

**(—****End.)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Saya tengah mencoba membuat fanfic dengan karakter P2, dan inilah hasilnya: karya gagal kesekian banyaknya! Saya malah jadi hobi buat oneshot gaje, pengen buat proyek fanfic multichap tapi mengingat banyak yang pending jadi saya urung membuat, saya simpan aja dulu jangan di publish, karena menurut seorang author, fanfic multichap adalah hutang—oke, maaf saya malah jadi curhat. Saya harap ini fluff dan jelas, tidak, setelah saya selesaikan malah endingnya jadi gaje, haduh, lupakan saja author ini.

Oh ya, P2:IS PSP yang USA udah keluar lho kemarin tanggal 20 September. Soal enjo-kosai, cari saja di Wikipedia.

Terima kasih atas perhatian dan seluruh dukungannya. Sekian dari saya, R&R/C&C?


End file.
